Hey Brother
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Tomamos lugar en tiempos remotos, donde cada vez que un hombre consigue la mayoría de edad debe contraer matrimonio con una mujer tres años mayor o menor, pero, ¿Y si el príncipe no quiere? ¿Obligarán al príncipe? ¿Y si en realidad por amor crea toda una revolución junto a su hermano y a sus amigos? AU MidoTaka, KiKasa, MuraHimu, KagaKuro, MomoixRiko, AkaFuri, AoSaku.
1. Prólogo

**Esto, es sólo un AU, Nada de lo que pasará en el fanfic tiene algo que ver con lo real que pasa en el anime, todo ha salido de imaginación mía y puede que los personajes no se adapten a cómo son realmente en la serie, por ejemplo, puede que Midorima no sea tan tsundere como es, o puede que incluso no lo sea. Aclaro parejas:**

_**-Midorima x Takao**_

_**-Kise x Kasamatsu**_

_**-Murasakibara x Himuro**_

_**-Taiga x Kuroko**_

_**-Momoi x Riko**_

**Ninguna de las parejas anteriormente mencionadas contendrá contenido lemmon o hard, mas el fanfic es Rated T por muchas palabras que se utilizarán, que no son para niños. Espero sea de su agrado, y comenzamos con lo que será el prólogo de la historia.**

* * *

Ella era una mujer orgullosa, alta, de hebras doradas, hebras largas y muy finas, piel suave, piel tersa, piel delicada. Ella era casi como una flor que necesitaba ayuda en todo lo que le ocurría, ella era una dama, una señorita que había pasado por muchas cosas crueles y viles en su vida. Su marido la había dejado tristemente muy joven, con un pequeño de actualmente cinco años de edad. La muerte del príncipe fue trágica, y más trágica aún por ver ella con su hijo en brazos el cómo paseaban un día tranquilamente, y una mujer por celos de querer el trono sólo disparó a la chica, mas él se interpuso, y la bala llegó directamente al corazón.

—¿¡Qué clase de príncipe sale sin guardias un jueves!? —Gritó ella soltando al niño, agachándose para atender a su marido el cual se desangraba. El pequeño no entendía lo que pasaba, pues claro, a la muerte de su padre tenía tan sólo unos dos años de edad. _¿Por qué a papá le sale sangre? ¿Por qué mamá llora? ¿Por qué la gente se agrupa? ¿Por qué los guardias me alejan de papi y mami? _Eran los pensamientos de aquel rubio ojos color dulce miel. Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual.

La asesina de papá era una mujer alta y delgada, de rostro pálido y cabellos muy oscuros, o al menos eso fue lo que pudo notar el pequeño bebé, este, sería un gran odio del pequeño hacia la gente de cabellos oscuros y piel pálida, además de rostro ligeramente alargado. Pero esperen, su piel era clara, ¿Qué haría entonces? Y lo que hacía era simple, cada día se ensuciaba los brazos de algún color de pintura: Negro, azul, morado, verde, etcétera. No importaba cual fuera, excepto el blanco.

Kise pasó su vida intentando evitar los colores claros, sus amigos solían ser de pieles más oscuras, como así lo era Aomine Daiki. Le encantaba, era su mejor amigo durante sus años de infancia, a pesar de que éste era un poco engreído y a veces molesto por el hecho de pertenecer a un reino mayor que el de los Ryouta, en el fondo era un buen tipo.

Más un día, las cosas tuvieron que cambiar. Mamá había llegado al palacio con un hombre, un hombre más alto que ella, y _blanco._ Junto a éste hombre iba un pequeño niño un poco más alto que el pequeño rubio. Un pequeño que parecía ser muy inocente, pero muy serio para tener sólo ocho años. Sus cabellos eran verdes, Kise nunca había visto a alguien de cabellos verdes, si de Rojo, celeste, azul, morado, rosado, café y el asqueroso negro que tanto odiaba, pero nunca verde, lo cual le emocionaba bastante.

—Mira, Kise, él es Shintarou —Dijo la madre con una voz muy dulce, agachándose ligeramente para quedar a la altura de ambos menores, con aquella resplandeciente sonrisa en sus labios.— Desde ahora y en más compartirán vidas, se verán a diario, jugarán, se querrán, se hablarán, compartirán ideas, _serán hermanos._

—Así es —Respondió el hombre más alto revolviendo los cabellos de Shintarou, éste sólo infló un poco sus mejillas acompañando éste gesto de un puchero bastante infantil, ¿Y cómo no? Si sólo tenía ocho años.

—Mami ... ¿Y quién es él? —Kise apuntó con su dedo índice derecho al hombre junto a su madre. Ésta se notó muy nerviosa y con lentitud enderezó su espalda, tomando con notable firmeza una de las manos de éste hombre.

—Él ... Él será de ahora en más tu nuevo padre.

—¿Y qué pasó con papi de cabellos amarillos? ¿Por qué no ha vuelto? Dijiste que estaba de viaje.

—Está muerto —Respondió el otro menor de forma muy cortante, y a pesar de ser tan sólo un niño tenía una voz molesta.

Los ojos de Kise se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Por qué su madre nunca se lo dijo? ¿por qué mami le mentiría a su pequeña joya dorada? A aquella joya que siempre le decía que lo amaba y le daba todo lo que pedía, ¿Por qué mami era mala?

El padre del menor de cabellos verdes fulminó con la mirada a éste y le dio un zape en la cabeza por el comentario dicho. Kise quería reír ante el golpe, más comenzaba a llorar, después de pasado tanto tiempo recién se enteraba de que su padre no volvería jamás a pesar de que tantas veces su madre le había dicho _''Sólo espera, viene en camino''._

Y se largó a llorar, se encerró en su cuarto, se abrazó a un oso de felpa, a una fotografía de su padre y lloró como nunca lo había llorado. Podía asegurar que había llorado más que cuando su madre lloró al ver a su marido morir frente a ella. Sin lugar a dudas ahora detestaría con todo su ser al chico un poco más alto de cabellos extravagantes. _''Me vengaré''_ se sumía el rubio en sus pensamientos abrazado a sí mismo bajo la lujosa cama.

Y los años pasaron y pasaron, y muchos acontecimientos pasaron en éste transcurso de tiempo. La madre del rubio y el padre de aquel chico de las gafas contrajeron matrimonio y muchas veces se dio la noticia de que tendrían otro bebé, un 'tercer hijo', mas éste nunca llegó.

Y a pesar del pasar de los años, Kise seguía guardándole rencor a aquel chico de cabellos verdes. No le dejaba entrar a su cuarto, no le dejaba usar su mismo baño, no le dejaba sentarse cerca de él en ningún horario, pero aún así Shintarou se le acercaba cuando éste dormía y lo cuidaba de cualquier pesadilla que éste pudiese estar teniendo, en el fondo, se preocupaba por él.

Fue un día al horario del almuerzo que las cosas por fin comenzaron a cambiar. El par de hermanos comían reunidos en el salón del gran palacio Ryouta, sin cruzar miradas, teniendo que ver si o si el entretenimiento frente a ellos, los bufones que de nada servían. Midorima miró a Ryouta y frunció el entrecejo, ya estaba cabreado de la ley del hielo.

—¿Vas a seguir sin hablarme hasta el fin de tus días? Joder, ya estás por cumplir la mayoría de edad, diez años, diez años sin dirigirme la palabra. Está bien, te dije la verdad, ¿Y qué? Mi madre también está muerta, ¿De verdad crees que a mi no me duele?

—¿Cómo murió tu madre?

—Hasta que me hablas ... Ella fue apuñalada el día de su boda.

—¿Y ya existías?

—Tenía cinco años de edad.

—¿Luego de cinco años de tener a una criatura decidieron casarse?

—Luego de ocho años de relación.

Kise guardó silencio y elevó su mirada durante alrededor de unos treinta segundos, luego volvió al contrario.— ¿Luego de tres años de relación tuvieron un niño?

—Si que eres lento con las matemáticas.

Kise rió.— ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—¿Teniendo ya ambos casi los dieciocho años? Perfecto, Soy Shintarou —Respondió el mayor con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios extendiéndole su mano derecha al rubio.

El rubio lo pensó un poco, ¿estaría bien corresponder al saludo? Como fuera, extendió su mano derecha de igual manera hacia el mayor de edad y sonrió.— Soy Kise. Llevémonos bien desde ahora, ¿Vale?

—Vale —Respondió el contrario apartando su mano de la ajena con cierta delicadeza.— ¿Hasta que uno de los dos deje el palacio?

—Hasta el fin —Corrigió el menor mientras que un lado de su labio se encorvaba en una media sonrisa.— Aún si dejas el palacio antes iré a visitarte.

Midorima asintió una vez con la cabeza y se enderezó en el sillón, volviendo su mirada a los bufones que en ningún segundo dejaron de hacer representaciones ridículas y aburridas, a pesar de la conversación entre los hermanos.

Por primera vez en toda su vida de hermanos, el peli-verde pudo entrar al cuarto de su rubio hermano. Era un cuarto lujoso, como el que él tenía, pero había algo especial en aquél cuarto que hacía que le gustara más de lo que ya comenzaba a gustarle.

* * *

**Este es el prólogo de quienes serán los protagonistas del fanfic, aunque aún me falta explicar las historias de los personajes secundarios y Momoi, ya que ella ocupará un lugar importante en este AU. Sé que a muchos no les gusta el Momoi x Riko o no les agrada alguna de éstas dos, a mi en lo personal no me gusta la pareja y no me agrada mucho Momoi, pero al final del fanfic me lo agradecerán. Sé que quedó corto, y que como prólogo debería ser algo más decente, mas si no lo escribía y publicaba hoy quién sabe cuando.**

**Creo que ésto ha sido todo por hoy, así que nos leemos pronto~ ya saben, cuando actualice :'v**


	2. Quiero mi beso

**Adivinen quién escribió el segundo capítulo~ exacto, yo :B este capítulo va protagonizado por Himuro y Atsushi~ y les vengo con una noticia para este fanfic, que la dejaré al final~**

* * *

Alto, algo torpe, infantil, juguetón, flojo, cabellos morados al igual que aquellos penetrantes ojos. Así es como era Murasakibara Atsuhi. Era casi como un niño de ocho años encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico de dieciséis. Amante de los dulces y de posar su mano sobre la cabeza de la gente más pequeña. ¿Y cómo no? Si al medir dos metros con ocho centímetros era más alto que el propio rey. Y se le hacía divertido poner su mano sobre la cabeza de su mejor amigo y desordenar los cabellos de éste.

Alto, delicado, piel clara, cabellos oscuros, atento. Himuro Tatsuya. Era como un adulto de unos treinta años atrapado en el cuerpo de un chico de diecisiete. Podía decirse que era un chico amante de la responsabilidad ¿Y cómo no? Si desde siempre había cuidado y tenido a su lado a Atsushi, y al ser éste casi como un niño, debió madurar muy rápido para cuidar de él. Era de cierta forma algo molesto, pero valía la pena, porque si no era él quien le cuidaba, nadie lo haría.

Porque ambos habían sido abandonados por sus familias. No, no es que sus familiares hayan muerto, es que simplemente no los querían y los habían abandonado a la edad de los nueve años de Atsushi y diez años de Tatsuya. Eran sólo unos niños. Niños sin conocimientos de cómo valerse por si mismos, sólo unos niños inocentes y débiles ante las cosas que el mundo iba a enfrentarles. Porque no, el estar sin familia no iba a ser la única cosa difícil que les iba a tocar pasar, aún quedaban muchas cosas en camino.

—Murochin ... ¿qué día es hoy?

—Uhm ... ¡viernes! ¿por qué?

—¿Me acompañarás a comprar dulces?

Himuro suspiró una vez, sonrió para luego colgarse un bolso al hombro, tomando del brazo a Atsushi.

—Insisto en que tanto dulce te hará daño.

—Pero no importa~, no tengo familia que se preocupe si algo me pasa.

Y entonces Tatsuya se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Ninguno tenía familia, no tenían a nadie que no fuese el contrario. Si Atsushi le dejara, Himuro se quedaría completamente solo, literalmente. Porque a pesar de que vivía a diario con el par de príncipes de cabellos amarillos y verdes, este par no le querían, o al menos era Kise quien realmente no le quería.

Y Himuro no podía comprender este odio. Está bien, entendía que tal vez su padre fue asesinado por una dama de cabellos oscuros y piel clara, pero no era su culpa. Siempre los malos tratos eran iguales; solía tirarle cosas a la cabeza mientras no veía, solía decirle cosas en los pasillos, le daba los peores tratos que alguien pudiera imaginarse, y claro, una vez intentó matarlo con sus propias manos. Y es por esto que necesitaba a Murasakibara ... No, más que necesitarlo, era necesitarlo como persona. No como guardia, no como su única compañía, sino como aquella persona infantil que le consolaba cuando estaba triste por lo dicho por el rubio, lo necesitaba como amigo.

**Como amigo.**

Desde muy pequeños habían sido amigos, y es por ser amigos también que sus familias los habían dejado, pero ... ¿cómo era eso posible? Si cada quien con su vida. Pues bueno, todo podía considerarse culpa de Atsushi, o al menos así lo veía el mismo chico de los cabellos morados, y era por aquella _'culpa'_ que se permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo, pero cuando digo todo ... Es todo.

Dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos, comían juntos, compraban juntos, hacían la limpieza juntos ... Hacían todo juntos, eran como verdaderos hermanos inseparables desde el nacer. Podían considerarse los mejores amigos que pudiesen encontrarse en todo el lugar. Cualquiera que los viera tan juntos podría pensar que eran pareja. Y ese era el problema.

Siempre iban tan juntos que esto les podía traer problemas, puesto que la sociedad homosexual no era para nada aceptada, y mucha gente había muerto a causa de hacerse pareja de alguien de su mismo sexo. Porque no era aceptado el ver a dos hombres o a dos mujeres de la mano, ya que estaba escrito que los hombres debían ir con las mujeres, casarse y traer al mundo a lo menos un hijo. Y en el caso de que uno de los dos fuese estéril, estaba escrito que se quemaría en el infierno. Creencias bastante extrañas si lo piensas bien.

—Malditos homosexuales, arruinan este palacio —comentó Kise llevándose una uva a los labios.

—Kise, cállate —sentenció Shintarou sosteniendo un pedazo de pan entre dos dedos—. Como sea, ¿qué buscan, chicos?

—Pues ... Ya es viernes ... Y queremos salir a comprar mis dulces semanales —respondió el mayor de estatura jugando un poco con sus dedos índices entre ellos, demostrando algo de nerviosismo.

—Seguro —respondió el hermano mayor entre una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo demonios fue que ustedes dos terminaron aquí? —preguntó el rubio en un bufido.

Era cierto, ¿cómo fue que ese par de amigos provenientes de grandes familias terminaron metidos de sirvientes en un palacio? Fácil, una historia algo triste, pero fácil: Himuro y Atsushi desde que se conocieron fueron realmente unos muy buenos amigos, es como si hubiesen sido creados el uno para otro, claro, de forma de amigos, ya que los homosexuales no eran aceptados. Prosigo, eran tan buenos amigos como ahora, lo hacían todo juntos, y esto comenzaba a preocupar a los padres de ambas familias, pues no querían que sus apellidos terminaran metidos en asuntos importantes. Por lo que quisieron separarles. Pero ellos eran tan amigos desde tan pequeños que no aceptaban ésto, y durante las noches Atsushi escapaba de casa hasta la ajena para poder verle. Y esto fue lo que colmó el vaso, y lo que hicieron fue simple, les cerraron las puertas de ambas casas. Y ambas familias no volvieron a hablarse.

Pero ... ¿y cómo terminaron en el palacio? Bien. Un día mientras que caminaban por entre los puestos de verduras que había en la calle, Tatsuya pudo notar un cartel a lo lejos que decía que se necesitaban dos sirvientes hombres al palacio —cartel que fue colocado en todas las calles dos días luego del asesinato del rey, esto llevó al renuncio de muchos empleados—, y sin dudarlo dos veces, Himuro 'arrastró' a Atsushi hasta el palacio para pedir el empleo, pero ¿quién en su santo juicio deja de sirvientes a un par de niños? Bueno, al principio los dejaron para hacer cosas pequeñas, como ordenar la mesa a la hora de comer, ordenar la ropa, sacar las ropas sucias a la lavandería, cosas simples. Podían vivir allí y además recibían una pequeña recompensa en dinero —aparte de que se les daba cama, baño, alimento, ropas nuevas cada año—. Pero cada vez que Atsushi miraba su dinero notaba que no le alcanzaba para sus dulces, por lo que durante los primeros dos años, Himuro le cedía su dinero a Murasakibara para que le alcanzara a comprarse lo que él quisiera. Eran éstas las razones de por qué Atsushi se sentía en deuda con su compañero y amigo.

—Murochin ... ¿no quieres comprar algo? Siempre me acompañas y miras con deseo varias o guardas tu cosas, pero dinero ...

—Es porque sabes que guardo para los cumpleaños de ya sabes quienes.

—Ahora que lo mencionas ... ¿No que Kisechin estaba de cumpleaños pronto?

—¡Cierto! Me pregunto qué podré comprarle ...

Atsushi negó rápidamente con la cabeza, zarandeando un poco el cuerpo del contrario con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

—¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en comprarle algo cuando él te trata como cualquier cosa?!

—Pero ... Tal vez me trate peor si no le compro algo ...

—¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡Si te llega a hacer algo juro que lo aplasto!

—Deja de bromear ...

—No estoy bromeando ... Murochin ... Me preocupa el cómo te trata ...

Tatsuya suspiró una vez mientras que se pasaba uno de los mechones de cabello tras la oreja, mirándole de reojo.

—Estaré bien. Lo he estado en siete ... casi ocho años.

—Pero no quiero que te ponga una mano más encima ...

—Pero ... Sólo no te metas ... Es preferible que sea yo a que seas tú ... Me moriría si él te hiciera algo, y lo sabes.

Atsushi pareció pensarlo un poco refunfuñando al parecer por cualquier cosa, finalmente volvió su mirada al menor de estatura e hizo una mueca antes de volver a hablar.

—Pensando en que nunca me daña ... ¿Y si mejor le hacemos un regalo entre los dos?

—¡Perfecto! Ahora a pensar en qué podría ser un buen regalo para él.

—Tal vez algo de felicidad —murmuró el gran chico aguantándose la risa con una mano sobre los labios.

Tatsuya dejó salir una carcajada y estuvo a punto de abrazar a su compañero, pero luego recordó que sería muy mal visto, por lo que sólo despeinó al contrario un poco y luego le llevó del brazo a través de varios lugares a los que usualmente pasaban a comprar dulces o cosas así que le gustaban al chico de aquella melena morada.

Y era así, puesto que el chico de más de dos metros de alto tenía unos cabellos tan largos y hermosos que el azabache los consideraba casi una melena morada. Aunque claramente no se parecía en nada a melena de algún animal actualmente conocido. Aunque tan vez si se descubriese algún animal de grandes proporciones y un ligero color morado, absolutamente sería aquel chico tan infantil y dulce, o al menos, se le asemejaría demasiado.

Pasaron por muchos lugares y muchos de los tipos que vendían y que ya conocían les ofrecían muchas cosas, e incluso algunos les regalaron muchos dulces, lo que hizo menor el gasto para Atsushi en su propia comida. Pero aún no tenían nada, aún no pensaban en un regalo perfecto que fuera para aquel chico de la mirada color miel. Una mirada que había enamorado a mucha gente antes a pesar de su —a veces— mal temperamento.

Muchas personas les recomendaron que le regalaran una novia definitiva después de todo, a lo que Himuro sólo respondía con unas risas cortas, y Atsushi ... Bueno, él no respondía, él sólo se preocupaba de comerse sus dulces.

Y ya cansados de buscar, el par de chicos se sentó en los peldaños de una escalera algo cercana, dejando salir un suspiro por parte del azabache, pero el chico de cabellera morada sólo continuaba comiendo y comiendo. Era una escena algo dulce para Tatsuya; ver a su mejor amigo tan feliz a pesar de las situaciones era algo reconfortante, alegre, y que le daba ganas de poder seguir adelante aún con los regaños del rubio natural.

—Entonces ...

—Estamos a una semana del cumpleaños, Murochin ...

—Pero mañana ya no podremos salir a comprar —respondió el mayor dejando salir un suspiro largo y cansado, apoyando uno de sus codos sobre sus muslos y llevando su mejilla por sobre la palma de su mano.

—Tal vez si le pedimos permiso a Midochin ...

—Intentaré hablar con él —dijo el azabache mirando de reojo a su compañero. Luego miró en todas direcciones notando que no se veía nadie cerca, entonces se acercó a besar la cabeza de su compañero—. Te quiero, Atsushi.

—Yo también te quiero Murochin~ —respondió el contrario de forma relajada y perezosa, con los labios manchados de chocolates, cosa que hizo reír un poco al contrario y pasar su dedo pulgar sobre éstos para limpiarlos.

—Sería bueno que volviéramos, para que no nos regañen y tener tiempo de hablar con Midorima ...

—Quiero quedarme aquí ... No molestamos a nadie ...

—Si alguien nos ve vamos a estar en problemas, y lo sabes.

Entonces sin responder y haciendo algunos sonidos que no se entendían con la boca, Atsushi se levantó y tomó a su compañero del brazo para poder levantar a éste también de una sola vez.

—Pero quiero un beso~ Antes de que llegue alguien a matarnos~.

—Eres tan romántico.

—No quiero morir sin haber besado tus labios al menos una vez —dijo esta vez el chico más alto de manera seria. Podía ser en verdad a veces un niño, pero en estos momentos no era así.

Y mirando en todas direcciones una vez más, el azabache se paró de puntillas para dejar un ligero beso a penas perceptible sobre los labios contrarios.

Un beso corto por supuesto, porque debían irse de vuelta al palacio y dar las explicaciones de por qué la demora. Un beso que hizo sacar un sonrojo en el chico de mayor estatura. Un beso que hubiese sido correspondido si no fuera porque peligrarían a que los vieran.

Y no era algo como que el chico de cabellos morados y el chico del lunar bajo el ojo derecho llevaran una relación a escondidas. No, porque posiblemente los terminarían descubriendo de todas maneras, porque sabían que aquello estaba mal. Por lo que no salían, no saldrían nunca posiblemente. Sólo eran un par de amigos que se querían.

* * *

**Ahgdhkgjkllh (: lo sé, me he tardado, pero crean que estoy peor con _'Un día se olvidarán de ti'_ x'D como sea, espero que me soporten la tardanza c: los quiero mucho y nos leemos luego!~**

**Noticieishons: **

**-He decidido incluir hard SOLO en las parejas yaoi.**

**-He decidido incluir el M-preg para algunas parejas.**

**-He decidido incluir las parejas de Akashi x Furihata y Aomine x Sakurai.**

**Porque tratándose de un fanfic sobre príncipes y emperadores no podía dejar al pequeño de ojos heterocromáticos fuera -insertecorazóngayaquí-.**


End file.
